


Childhood Memories

by bitchytimemachine



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: After the grow up, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluffyfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchytimemachine/pseuds/bitchytimemachine
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta live on the outskirts of a rural community and have adventures in the surrounding forest. Super fluffy, Child hood/Coming of age AU.





	1. A walk in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> For the TPTH Smutfest 2019! 
> 
> Chapter Prompt: Goose flesh skin
> 
> Not Beta'd - and I can't type, GOOD LUCK!

Bulma skipped through the field towards the forest. Mama didn’t like it when she explored the forest, but Bulma had been here so often with Tights before the accident, and she missed the feeling of the dew on her skin as she frolicked carelessly through the native grasses and wildflowers. The forest loomed ahead of her, the trees were thick with the new life of Spring. Bird song filled the air and Bulma could hear the crunch of dead leaves under foot. Reaching the entrance of the wood, Bulma took a deep breath, remembering the last time she was here and took a step into the forest. 

Her mind wandered as her feet pulled her further into the woods. It was not like she remembered. Not dark, the sunlight filtered through the leaves tinging everything a warm shade of yellow. The trees were not crowding in on her, they stood like sentinels, keeping the evils of the dark away. The animals were not crowding around - ready to pounce. No, this forest was alive with buzzing insects, scurrying fuzzy creatures, birds, deer and a boy? He stood there, eyeing her warily - a young boy about her age, he had a shock of wild hair that swept behind him as if reaching towards the sun, a few chunks of hair misbehavingly lay upon his tall forehead. Eyebrows were thick and drawn together, dark eyes trained upon Bulma, silently asking _Who are you and what are you dong here?_ She spoke first, her voice ringing brightly in the air, “Hi! I’m Bulma!” She was so excited. This boy had to be around 8 years old - just like her. The only other kid Bulma had ever known was Tights. “Whats your name? You look about my age! We are gonna be best friends!” 

——————————————-

He froze like a deer in bright lights trying to figure out what was happening, one moment he was hunting game and scavenging for fungi and berries for supper, the next he was being accosted by a girl. He didn’t even know there were girls around here. Just how far had he wandered from the cottage? She stomped through the underbrush effectively scaring away any game in the area. “Hush Girl! I’m trying to hunt!” Vegeta hissed through gritted teeth and pointing towards his bow and quiver of arrows. She stopped moving and watched him with the biggest blue eyes Vegeta had ever seen. Her ridiculous blue hair was pulled into two pigtails, feathery whisps falling out at the nape of her neck. She wore the most ridiculous white dress to go to the wood. It provided no protection from the poison plants and burrs one found here - two thin straps of red ribbon holding up a sheath of white adorned with red berries. She would be seen instantly by anyone in the forest, including the predatory creatures that would roam come nightfall. “Where is your home Girl?” He called to her. 

“Hey now! RUDE!” She stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest. “I asked your name!”

“Oh, its Vegeta”

“Vegeta?! How old are you? What are you doing here? Do you live far away? What are you hunting? You must be a great hunter!” 

The words flew from her mouth so quickly that Vegeta couldn’t process them quick enough. He knew the look on his face was on par with that of a mad person, his mouth hung open brows scrunched in and chin tilted to the side. 

“Uh, I live close by, about a bit past the pond over there. I’m 9 and I have already told you. I’m hunting. Really looking for anything for dinner, Was hoping to take some venison home before I heard _you_ coming. I knew better once I caught wind of you, all the animals are probably gone.”

“Oh nice! You love really close to me! We live in the cottage through the forest that way” Bulma sad as she swept her arm behind her to point the way home. “Can you show me how you shoot?”

Vegeta sighed and raised his bow, arrow placed in between his fingers. He felt for the wind and adjusted his aim before loosing his arrows into a tree. 

“Oh WOW!” Bulma screeched. It hurt his ear and Vegeta turned to yell at her but when he looked at her, all he saw was bright innocent eyes, and a genuine smile. Her hands were clasped together in front of her mouth and she was looking at him with such joy. He opened his mouth about to let her know just what he felt about her screams, and then shut it again, suddenly not caring that she was loud. Not caring that he was coming home without dinner, but genuinely content in this moment with the girl in the woods. “Do you wanna learn how to shoot it?” He asked. 

Her eyes grew wider. He didn’t realize they could do that.. Wait how DID they do that? They were already huge from her screeching earlier. Her head nodded up and down on her neck as if it was going to fall right off. He moved behind her wrapping his arms around her to train the bow and arrow on the tree with his first arrow. Gently guiding her with his arms and words they both pulled the arrow back and loosed it. 

The damn arrow landed in the dirt. Bulma stood there, turned away from Vegeta, and he knew she was devastated. “Hey its ok - It was your first time, its kind of hard to…” He was cut off by the weight of the girl grabbing his around the neck. She was hugging him and screaming - happily. “That was so cool! Did you see it? It flew a whole like ten feet!” She pulled back and smiled. Vegeta’s felt his eyes open larger than he had ever, and his body was frozen in place - goose pimples raised all across his skin. 

“Well… Its getting late and Mama and Papa will be worried so I should… Can we play together again sometime? You should come by the cabin sometime!” She turned and as abruptly as she had come into his life, she was gone.


	2. Quaking Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years later. Vegeta has a surprise for Bulma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to push myself with this fic, I haven't ever really been good at fluffiness. So there is quite a bit of fluff before the smut. Don't worry, they will be "of age" when the dirty happens. 
> 
> Also, not beta'd so any mistakes are unfortunate but thats what they are.

They were best friends. Every day for four years Bulma would meet Vegeta in the woods to hunt and gather food - just enjoy each others time. He liked coming to her cabin also. Mama would bake for him. Vegeta didn’t have anyone who baked at home. He had never even had bread. The simplest loafs with wheat and water alone were eaten as if they were delicacies. On occasion, Bulma would pack extra cookies or cakes and send them home with Vegeta. He always seemed both happy and ashamed that Bulma would give him those items, but greedily took them either way. 

He was so guarded about his own home life. Bulma asked about his family and his home (she really wanted to visit and see where he lived) almost every day for weeks before Vegeta became cross and left her in the woods alone. Bulma cried all evening to Mama and never asked again. If he didn’t want her to come home with him then she would take the hint. 

“Bulma, I have something kinda cool I want you to see. Did you pack extra food today?”   
She had, Mama made drop biscuits and pastries with some of their gathered fruit and Bulma gathered all the leftovers up and tucked them into a cloth before embarking on her daily excursion. She bit her lip and nodded eagerly. 

“Good, we will be getting back later than normal.” He took her hand and with the tiniest grin, began to lead her away. 

He had grown so much from the boy she met those years ago. He practically lived in these woods, climbing trees and hunting the game, eating the berries and flowers and boiling the barks and leaves into teas. His shoulders had widened, the slim layer of fat from childhood melting off of his body leaving the impression of his muscles in its wake. He had finally tamed that damn hair of his. Oh it still stood on end, but were he had mischievous pieces that would lay flat across his forehead before, now they flared back with the rest. 

They walked for what felt like hours, the sun was no longer high in the sky when the ground began to slope up. They moved through craggy rocks and overturned trees, Vegeta helping her when she couldn’t navigate particularly difficult parts of the terrain. Suddenly the wood cleared, and the ground flattened as if welcoming them out onto the… ledge. They had climbed what Bulma could only describe as a mountain. The memories began to flood back to her, invading her brain. In her periphery only blackness, knees becoming weak. Her body began to shake uncontrollably, her breath catching in her throat as panic began to spread through her. She gripped Vegeta’s arms as if he were the only thing keeping her from loosing her footing in the real world. Tears began to fall from her eyes, words… She needed to form words. But none came and she slid down to the ground, to have a grip on something to keep her from loosing her reality. 

——————————————————

Vegeta was so excited. He had found to overlook recently and thought that there was only one thing he had ever seen that could rival the beauty of the view. He had planned to surprise her and he just knew she would give him one of her “bear hugs” where she tried to squeeze him “super hard”, but he didn’t expect this reaction, in fact, Vegeta wasn’t sure what was happening. One moment, he was holding Bulma’s hand, guiding her to the overlook, the next he was being gripped so hard he wasn’t sure what was happening. Her breathing had begun to falter, and she began sinking into the earth beside him. This was not the type of bear hug he had anticipated. 

“Girl, whats wrong?” 

She sat hunched upon the dirt gasping for breath and Vegeta stood beside her, bending at the waist looking quizzically towards her. He shook away his shock and knelt beside her, wrapping his arms around her shaking form. “I don’t know…” he began, rocking her back and forth, but no other words came. He didn’t know why he felt this crushing feeling in his chest, only that something he had done triggered a response in this Girl that he had not intended, and he was NOT ok with that. 

They sat there, Vegeta rocking her back and forth, protected from whatever dangers she was perceiving until the Girl’s breathing returned to normal and she stopped shaking. He looked to her face and noticed that she had been crying. _What was wrong?_ he was too chicken shit to actually ask, worried that her answer would be about him. 

“I…. She….. Did you….” The Girl tried to speak. She gulped some more air and swallowed hard before she started over. “My sister. We were playing near the ravine. I was so young but Papa and Mama trusted her to keep me safe. I was stupid, and tripped over a root jutting out of the dirt. She saved me, but fell into the ravine. I ran home to get Papa, but we couldn’t get to her in time…..” Bulma’s monologue was cut short by her tears falling again. Vegeta wrapped his arms tighter around her, protecting her from her memories and the cliff that triggered them. 

“Im sorry Bulma, I had no idea. I wanted to bring you here to see the sunset.”

Bulma turned her eyes towards him, drying her tears, “Really?” Her voice sounded so far away. Vegeta could only nod in response. “Thats so sweet!” Her smile returned, and her eyes sparkled through her tears. “Can I let go now? I want to get something” he whispered. 

He pulled away and reached into his pack to retrieve a blue and white gingham blanket which he smoothed over the ground. He then picked Bulma up from where she was seated and placed her gently in the middle before plopping down beside of her. His arm snaked around her shoulders, pulling her into his body. Sunset was approaching, the sky was beginning to shade orange. “Ummmm… so… Snacks?” Vegeta mumbled. Bulma smiled at him and pulled back just enough to grab the biscuits and cakes from her bag, handing Vegeta several of each. They sat in silence watching the Blue sky turn to orange, then Pink and Red and finally fade to black, before she fell into a restful sleep under twinkling stars. Vegeta held her like the precious gem she was.


	3. Musky Scent/Breath on Neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma and Vegeta are caught in a rain storm.

The rain came so quickly neither of them realized it was happening until the cold water droplets gun to hit them. Running. They were running through the forest, their feet slapping the underbrush heavily. He was pulling her towards a shelter he knew close by that he had used before. He could feel her fingers slipping from his grasp, their skin wet and slippery from the squall that had befell them. He urged her on with a simple squeeze of her hand and felt her pick up her pace. 

“You are so slow!” Vegeta panted as he crossed the threshold of the cave. 

“You practically jerked my arm out of its socket Veg!”

Vegeta shot the insolent girl an evil look - she KNEW how much he hated that nickname, and yet her continued use of it told Vegeta he shouldn’t complain, lest he never hear the end of it. Instead, he changed the subject, “I am gonna make a fire and we will cook that rabbit for lunch.”

Vegeta ducked out of the cave and grabbed a few pieces of wood from the underbrush. He sat in the dirt of the cave popped out his pocket knife and began to take the wet outside of the bark off. After he got several pieces sufficiently stripped, enough to make a small fire at least, he gathered a few dry leaves in the mouth and began to strike the flint to make a spark. 

Bulma stood out of the way, wringing out her dress and hair. She had been exploring these words with Vegeta for nearly a decade at this point. He had grown into a dashing gentleman during their time together. Bulma stood in the musky cave breathing the stagnant air as she thought back to the first time she actually shot an animal. She was 10, and had a terrible track record. So when the wild turkey strutted within range of their arrow, Vegeta slipped around behind her. His face on her shoulder, arms in perfect unison as his breath tickled her neck during his instructions. They loosed the arrow and it made contact with the turkey. Right in what Bulma considered to be the ass. It ran off, and probably died, but Bulma had hit the thing! She was so excited she shrieked and threw her small arms around Vegeta neck. “I bet you scared off all the other animals with that shrill howl girl.” Vegeta said, but Bulma noticed a smirk. 

Vegeta had begun to clean the small game and Bulma remembered when she had first taught him how to set snares. They practiced for hours one morning sitting beside the pond Vegeta said he lived near. It was nestled back against a cliff, with a small waterfall sliding down the rocky face into the pond. Bulma knew there was a cave system underneath them, the pond wasn’t stagnant and there was no visible place for the water to escape. Bulma sat patiently teaching him the same snare over and over, listening to the trickle of the water and watching him struggle through the simplest of snares. Vegeta never gave up though, and when Vegeta first successfully set the snare Bulma had jumped into his arms. He held her for a long moment, before depositing her into the pond a few feet away. Bulma stomped out of the cold water and proceeded to try to push him in until they were both exhausted and went their separate ways for the day. 

Bulma was being handed a stick with cooked rabbit on it. She smiled at Vegeta, taking in his handsome features. That wild shock of hair standing straight up, and those mischievous eyes glinting in the firelight. She was taken back to the time they lay in her families wheat field, laying on their backs finding spaceships carrying alien princes and great fat puppy dogs who would rule the earth floating in the cloudy sky. 

“Eat Girl,” Vegeta began, taking a great bite out of his meal. They ate in silence, Bulma lost in thought - tracing their time together to this point in this dank cave huddled together while the rain pounded down outside. 

As they finished, Vegeta stood and helped her up. The rain had let up, a steady drizzle now as the shadows grew long. Vegeta walked with her to the edge of the woods near her house before he turned to her. He grabbed both of her hands and looked straight into her eyes - so serious that Bulma was struggling to catch her breath. “Bulma, you have been a great friend to me, and because of that, I need to tell you. After your birthday in August, I am leaving. I am gonna go to the city and find work.”

With that he turned and left and Bulma felt her heart shatter with each step he took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this next chapter the plot kicks in a bit!


	4. Hot and Sweaty

Bulma sat in the early summer grass at the edge of the pond, tossing pebbles into the depths. The sun was warming the earth, releasing the sweet scent of life into the air. It had been three days since the downpour, and Bulma hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Vegeta. _Perhaps he decided to not wait for my birthday and already left_.

Hating herself for wallowing away the day while his memories haunted her, Bulma stood. She adjusted her clothes and made the decision to find that asshole and give him a piece of her mind. She plodded around the edge of the pond, reaching the far side, a part of the forest she had never explored - Vegeta expressly refusing to take her that way. Bulma was not sure why he did not want her in his home, and now his life, but she was determined to find him. 

She stomped through in the general direction of where Vegeta always pointed when she prodded him for information about his home. Eventually running across a faint, but unmistakeable trail. Her mind flashing to the first day they came across a deer trail. Vegeta showed her how the branches would be ever so slightly bent away from the trail, and an almost invisible line drawing itself through the underbrush.   
The trail curved upwards causing Bulma to climb up a steep hill, using her hands to steady herself on the earth as she climbed ever forward. _“Take your time and find sturdy hand and foot holds”_ His voice rang in her head with each step she took. As she pulled herself up to the top of the steep climb, she saw in the distance a large amount of light, a clearing on this plateau. Her feet felt heavy as she moved forwards, suddenly nervous about what she was doing. Would he be mad at her? Hell would he even be there? 

She stepped into the light of the clearing. It was large and several small buildings stood, mostly throughout the space. She noticed the husks of a coop, and what appeared to be a functioning smokehouse. There was a space that Bulma could tell had in the past been tilled and cultivated as a garden. The main house stood in the direct center. Bulma moved towards it before the escaping of birds to her left caught her attention. She turned and moved towards the movement, noticing on the edge of the clearing three graves. The dirt was level with the earth, telling Bulma that these graves had settled and were not fresh. The markers were twigs tied together in a cross and jammed into the ground at the head of each. 

Bulma moved towards the front door of the house and knocked with as much bravado as she could muster. Nothing. Bolstering her nerves she knocked again. She could hear breathing on the other side of the door, and with the fury of a woman scorned, she slammed it open. 

Bulma stifled a gasp as she looked around the one room dwelling. The floor was dirt littered with long dry grasses, a large fire pit had been dug in the center and surrounded with rocks. Bulma’s eyes followed where the smoke would rise (if a fire had been burning) and noticed a large hole in the thatch roof, large branches dipping in threatening to fall in. In the corner, with the most shelter from the elements a lay straw bed, a large animal hide covering a breathing Vegeta. She knelt beside him and leaned over to shake his body. She reached out and grabbed his bare shoulder only to her her hand back. He was burning hot. Bulma leaned over him, looking into his relaxed face. It was pale and a sheen of sweat graced his brow. 

Panicked Bulma ran away. Papa would know what to do. She would not be able to take care of Vegeta in his home, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to get him to her home. She just hoped she wasn’t too late to save her friend.


	5. Use Your Teeth

Vegeta was a child again. He was chasing the his brother through the wheat, his tell-tale flame Vegeta’s guide. He could hear his mother calling for them, it was time for dinner and Vegeta needed to get the wild two year old back to the house.

He saw his mother’s stomach swollen and happy, another sibling to add to the family. 

His father chopping wood for the fire. 

Him and his mother at the stream washing clothes. 

Helping his father carry water. 

Mother and Tarble were laying in bed, shaking. 

Father crying while he thought Vegeta slept. 

Vegeta tying two pieces of wood together. 

Father was dirty and they were gone. 

Vegeta tried to ignore the sheen of sweat on his fathers brow, not it sat there haunting him. 

His hands fumbled as he tied the last cross together. Looking over the last of his family laying in the ground.

He stood over the crumbling coop. Wolves had made it in last night and one survived, but was bleeding out. Vegeta would have a feast tonight, if he could figure out how to cook the damn thing. 

He was watching the blue haired girl running towards him, all smiles and squeals. She was scaring off his only food source.

He was lifting her above his head as she reached in the tree for its nuts.

She shot and killed her first rabbit. It was delicious. 

She wanted to come to his house. Panic filled him as she tried to pull him to the ruins of his ancestral home. Luckily he spotted some wild strawberries. 

She smiled as she handed him cookies.

She laughed at his jokes.

Her smile lit the cave as he stooped over the wet wood carving away the bark. Hoping she wouldn’t notice how much he shivered. 

Vegeta was warm. His eyes lazily opened taking in his surroundings. Nothing seemed right. His animal hide was softer than normal, and light. The air smelled of flowers and bread, not dirt and grass. It took him a few moments to become aware of the fact he was not in his house. He felt something at his side, gripping his hand. Lilting his head to the side, he spied her - gripping his hand tightly and sitting beside of him, her head resting on the down of the bed. He just watched her dozing lightly. The rise and fall of her back was mesmerizing. She began to shift, and raised her eyes directly to his. Instantly recognition, worry and excitement all flitted through across her face. “Oh my Gosh, Vegeta! You’re awake!” He felt her hands on his cheeks, her tiny wrist falling on his forehead. “We were worried sick! We thought the fever would take you! You’ve been out for at least six days!” Bulma reached to the bedside table, handing Vegeta a glass with water. It was cool and soothed his throat. Bulma poked and prodded at Vegeta some more, but he just drifted back to sleep.

——————————-

As the days passed, Vegeta woke more often. Bulma was relieved. Papa told her that if she hadn’t gotten him Vegeta would have succumbed to the fever. “One more cross for the clearing” Papa had said, his words sending shivers down Bulma’s spine. The door to her room opened and Vegeta sheepishly walked out, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Umm hi.”

“Hey Vegeta!” She smiled. He was looking around the house, it was much different than the one he had been living in. Two bedrooms flanked the main living space which had a cooking area, a place to eat and a gathering space for the family. Compared to his residence, this place was a veritable mansion, no wonder he didn’t want people at his home. She sprang into action placing breads, fruits and some smoked meats in front of him. She watched as he began stuffing food in his mouth at an alarming pace, “Chew your food!" she chided "We just got you better, can’t have you choking and keeling over now that you’re out of bed!” 

Days passed, and Vegeta tried to go home each day, but luckily Papa found chores that he needed help with. The water wheel needed fixing, or there was a hole in the smokehouse, or tending the crops. Bulma knew Papa was not going to let Vegeta go back to the house. It was in worse shape than Bulma had even noticed at the time, with holes in the walls, the smokehouse was full of mold, the only thing that seemed to have been kept up were the three graves, the weeds had recently been plucked from around the markers. Bulma lay in the wheat, staring up at the clouds the way they had so many years ago, tracing shapes with her finger. A loud oomph alerted her to Vegeta plopping down beside her. 

“Bulma, thank you for saving my life.” She looked to him. He sat beside her staring towards the wood in which they had played for so long, Bulma wasn’t an idiot. She knew for a long time that Vegeta most likely survived on the food he gathered and hunted. She had no idea he was alone though. “Your dad, he wants me to stay here. He pities what he saw at my home.” She could see he was angry, his hands fisted the wheat, and his jaw was clenching. “Well, I burned my dad a month before we met, and I did what I could have done to survive.”

“Vegeta, we don’t pity you! We care about you!” Bulma began to sit up as she spoke, “I care about you. When I found you, I thought about loosing you the same way I had lost Tights all those years ago! I knew I had to get to Papa before it was too late! Stop being selfish Vegeta, people care about you! I care about you. You are not alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope a few questions got answered here guys! Thanks for reading and commenting and sending me love, y'all are so sweet! 
> 
> I know I am behind and my chapters are short... sorry for that guys! I have several projects going on all at once and just had this small little story niggling at my head - the next chapter should be out tomorrow, It is ALMOST finished. :)


	6. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really struggled with a major creative block the past several weeks, I actually wrote this chapter four or five times before this one. All my love and thanks to those friends who have helped me cope with this, and were cheerleaders for me through this. 
> 
> Everything below has NOT BEEN BETA'D and I am sure there are quite a few mistakes in it - sorry.

Bulma lazily opened her eyes. The sun was already high in the sky and as awareness came to her, Bulma remembered why she was allowed to sleep in late. It was her favorite day of the year - her birthday. Mama will make a fuss over her this morning and make strawberry pancakes with whipped topping then the day could be spent however she wanted - no chores! 

Bulma sat up and stretched her arms over her head twisting and turning slightly to awaken her muscles before she tossed her legs over the side of the bed and let her feet touch the floor gently. She padded towards the door and opened it, expecting the usual fanfare, but the cabin was empty. Mama didn’t even leave cold pancakes for her!

Disappointed, Bulma turned around and began to dress for the day. She _Guessed_ she was ok with this… it was her 18th birthday and she was officially a woman now so it was probably time for Bulma to act like one and not sulk over missing pancakes… even if that meant no strawberries. She pulled on a pair of trousers and a loose fitting top before heading out to start her day. 

The sun was blinding when she opened the door to head outside. Bulma was determined to make this the BEST day… taking a moment to smell the fresh cut hay, listen to the peaceful quiet of their clearing, and feel the heat of the sun beat down on her shoulders. She was shocked out of her reverie when a hand fell on her shoulder. 

“Happy Birthday Bulma,” the gruff voice of her houseguest filled the air and Bulma turned to see Vegeta. He was holding a pack, “Lets go.” He turned and headed to the wood. Intrigued, Bulma followed.

He had been an immeasurable help through the planting process and Mama insisted that he was the best weed puller she had ever worked with. Bulma’s parents were getting older and needed more help than she could give them and having the strapping gentleman trudging through the woods in front of her, had helped the family so much. 

Vegeta lead Bulma to a clearing, the smell of water filled her nose as she realized he brought her to the pond. He pulled a blanket from the pack and spread it on the ground before setting out some cakes and fruit. Bulma smiled as a huge package of strawberries touched down on the blanket. They sat together and nibbled on their picnic silently. Bulma had tried to come up with something to talk about, but everything she could think about saying just dried up on her tongue. She had never felt nervous around Vegeta, but something about him surprising her today and bringing her to her favorite place, with some of her favorite foods made her stomach turn. 

She looked over her friend sitting with her. He had gained so much weight in his time with the Briefs, and his clothes had filled out so much that his muscles seemed to pull at every seam of his clothes. She looked over his strong jaw, broad shoulders and thick back, he was not the boy she had met, but a full grown man. Bulma, for the first time noticed Vegeta in ways that she had never noticed before. 

He finished his meal and looked to her. When his dark eyes met her own, she felt her stomach drop and a thrill shot through her body. He stood and took off his top each muscle straining the skin that covered it. Bulma swallowed as she watched him kick off his shoes and run towards the shore, splashing into the cool water. 

She almost threw down her pastry and stood on wobbly legs. She kicked her own shoes off and noticed a pair of hungry eyes on her as well. Thrilled, Bulma crossed her arms and threw her top off before turning around and slowly sliding her trousers to the ground. She stood there for a moment gathering the courage to turn around. 

Tentatively she turned, when they were small they would swim in only their underwear all the time, but this was different. They were grown now, her own body had filled out in ways that she knew were pleasing to guys. She blushed as she toed the water testing it, and darting her eyes towards Vegeta. He was still in the water, spiky hair and eyes the only part of him visible over the water, like a predator stalking prey. But those eyes watched only Bulma. 

The way he watched every move she made, excited Bulma. She moved slowly into the water, sucking in air each time the cold water struck a vital body part, but soon she was completely submerged. 

They were playing a game of Marco Polo when Vegeta tackled her, knocking her backwards and under the water. She came to the surface coughing and Vegeta stabilized her above the water. It was then that she moved in to press her lips to his. He stiffened up, stock still while Bulma pressed her mouth against the softest lips she could ever imagine. As she ran her tongue over his lips to ask for entrance, she felt his hands land lightly on her hips. 

Electricity filled her body at each point he touched her. His fingertips, lips, chest and legs all sending wave after wave of shock through her being. Bulma ran her fingers over his arms, feeling the dip and rise of his muscles, noticing how the trail of her touch made him tense each muscle. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. They were hooded with desire and bore into her, unable to hide his desire for her. 

The shadows were starting to grow longer over the clearing. Bulma sighed and pulled away, putting a meter in-between the two. Her eyes locked with his. She reached down and shimmied out of her underpants, before pulling them to the surface of the water, balling them up and tossing them to shore. 

Vegeta’s eyes grew wide and a blush leapt over his features. 

“What are you doing?!”

Bulma didn’t answer, but instead pulled at the clasp of her bra, loosening it and shaking free of the restraint before tossing that garment to the shore as well. 

“You… vulgar woman, put some clothes back on!”

She batted her eyes towards him playfully, “you aren’t the slightest bit curious what I look like?”

The blush deepened, painting his face bright red and his eyes darted away from Bulma. Self-conscious and beginning to believe she had misjudged him, Bulma whispered, “Sorry, I think about you - so much I guess I had hoped you thought about me too.”

He looked at her, and something in those eyes bolstered her confidence, “D..Do you think about me?”

“Dammit woman, any man with eyes would think about you!” He closed the distance in between them and placed her cheeks in between his hands. “Ever since I met you all those years ago, you have been the only thing I could think of.” He kissed her again, this time it was rough, passionate and needy. “You saved me you know, not only recently when I was sick, but all those years ago. I would have ended up bitter and feral without you.”

“You didn’t end up bitter and feral anyway?” Bulma joked. 

“Oh you are going to regret that woman,” Vegeta’s hands moved to her hips and squeezed them, puling her into another kiss. Their hands roamed over each other bodies, discovering those places that they refused for so long to touch. 

She felt them moving, and wrapped her legs around his hips. A gasp left his mouth as she felt her core brush against his hard length through his shorts. She ground into him more as he moved them towards the shore. When her back hit the blanket she arched her back rubbing into him more. His hands roamed across her bare skin finally resting on her ribs below her breasts. The sensation of Vegeta so close to her and the chill of the early evening perked her nipples. 

She her hands tangled in his hair, “Please touch me.”

As if waiting for her command, his hands moved to her breasts, kneading the flesh and rubbing her nipples. His mouth moved from her lips to her neck, collarbone, breasts and continued lower. He held her hips in his hands and spread her open to him. Bulma raised herself on her elbows to watch what was happening. He head lulled back when she felt the first flick of his tongue on her folds. 

He was certainly thorough, experimenting until he found the way to touch Bulma to elicit whimpers and moans from her. Pressure was building in every muscle of Bulma’s body. Her muscles were tensing under his assault, before finally exploding in a fit of pleasure. 

Vegeta pressed a trail of kisses into her skin as he moved up her body to look into her eyes. Bulma’s mind was jelly, staring into those dark eyes she was lost to him - at his mercy completely. She reached up and kissed him, feeling him shimmy out of his shorts and press himself over her. He rubbed his length over her lower body, grinding into her sensitive clit pulling a gas from her lips. 

He rested his forehead to hers as he positioned himself at her entrance. Bulma could feel his girth begin to stretch her and dug nails into his back as a man breached her for the first time. 

He stretched her around him slowly, watching Bulma’s face contort at the intrusion. 

“Are you ok?”

His voice was shaky, and his eyes clouded over with lust. Yet he stalled, waiting for Bulma to let him know it was ok to move. Bulma kissed him then, and wrapped her legs around his hips. Nodding she encouraged him to continue. 

He moved slowly and deliberately, each time he would thrust into her was regulated and he would suck air deeply in as he moved. Sweat beaded on his brows,”Fuck Bulma, you are amazing.”

Their lovemaking was slow and sensual. Bulma panting and moaning while Vegeta whispered soft nothings into her ears. When he released himself into her and dropped to his elbows to hold her face, sweating, panting and placing kisses over her face and neck, Bulma knew that she was a goner. Not only had they grown up together, him saving her from the loneliness of solitude that was brought after her sisters death, but her crafting him into the man here with her today. She knew that they would grow old together and that whatever hardships would befall them, they would meet head on. They were after all in this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if you made it this far, I thank you for finishing this story of mine. I really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
